


Wolf and Bear

by Summerspeck



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (Cartoon)
Genre: Bear - Freeform, Gen, Haikus, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerspeck/pseuds/Summerspeck
Summary: Ty and Ozma - a wolf and bear both frowned upon by society. But they have found similarities with each other. Told in haiku format.





	Wolf and Bear

**The Ranger**  
Ty Parsec, the light  
Sworn to defend the stars from  
Darkness in and out

**The Lone Wolf**  
Outcast in the pack,  
He learned fast to adapt to  
His new moon-based role

**The Animal Lover**  
Ozma Furbanna  
Keeper of knowledge on beasts  
Nurturer of life

**The Mother Bear**  
A jungle mother,  
A savior to animals,  
A threat to humans

**The Thorns**  
Both frowned upon by  
The garden, seen as prickly  
A kinship is born

**Two of a Kind**  
Cold to outsiders,  
Warm to those closest to them,  
Both seasons work well

**Unexpected Harmony**  
Together they work;  
In this ever changing land,  
wolf and bear will rule.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** I haven't written haikus for Buzz Lightyear of Star Command in a long time, and it feels good to do so. I was inspired by ShivaVixen's story on another fanfic website, with part of her story focusing on two characters - Ty Parsec and Ozma Furbanna. These haikus were the result of reading one of her latest chapters starring Ozma, and after I did, and reread the Ty chapter a couple of times (because Ty is my favorite character from the show), I decided to write these haikus. Enjoy!


End file.
